Une lumière au bout du Tunnel ?
by Myaka
Summary: Condamné... Il était condamné. Rien ne pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Rien ni personne. Après tout, il était coupable aux yeux de tous. Aucune lueur d'espoir dans son coeur. Aucune ? Lincoln en était persuadé mais...


Note de l'Auteur : j'aime beaucoup cette série alors bon, comme d'habitude à chaque fois que j'aime bien quelque chose, je me mets à mon clavier ! Voilà ce qu'il en ressort. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi.

Une lumière au bout du Tunnel ?

Lincoln était plongé dans l'obscurité. Une obscurité qui avait envahi non seulement sa cellule mais également son âme. Assis à même le sol, il fixait le mur, l'œil morne. Comment avait-t-il pu en arriver là ?

Un mois… Dans un mois, il serait exécuté. Mort pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Oh… Il était coupable certes. Coupable d'avoir accepté de se retrouver dans ce parking cette nuit-là. Oui il devait tuer cet homme. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait ! Il n'avait pas pu… Et même si le frère de la Vice-présidente avait encore été en vie quand il était arrivé, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'appuyer sur la détente. Jamais.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable, mais ce n'était certainement pas un tueur ! Seulement, il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, lorsqu'il avait vu le sang couler le long de la tempe de la victime ; il se trouvait déjà au moment endroit, au mauvais moment. Et certaines personnes avaient su en tirer habilement parti. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on piégé ainsi ? Et pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte !

Lincoln bougea légèrement. Les chaînes attachées à ses poignets et chevilles tintèrent lugubrement. Il s'immobilisa donc rapidement une fois qu'il eut trouvé une position moins inconfortable pour son dos. Il soupira profondément… Les journées étaient monotones ici. Aucun moyen de s'évader un moment, pour tenter d'oublier la terrible sentence qui l'attendait dans peu de temps.

Il ne recevait que très peu de visites, et toutes étaient affreusement démoralisantes. Lincoln savait que son petit frère ne le croyait qu'à moitié quand il se disait innocent. Bien sûr cela le blessait, mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été très présent pour lui depuis quelques temps. Quant à Veronica… Ah Veronica… Lincoln aurait tant voulu qu'elle le croit. Qu'elle lui démontre un peu de soutien. Mais une nouvelle fois c'était trop en demander. Il l'avait trop déçue. Elle devait se dire que ce qui lui arrivait était dans l'ordre des choses.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et ferma les yeux un moment. Dans son esprit, l'image d'une montagne apparue. Il n'était pas dans une prison… Il était dans l'herbe, à regarder le ciel bleu… Il n'était pas…

« Burrows ! » 

Les épaules du condamné à mort s'affaissèrent légèrement. Envolée, la montagne ! Une simple parole des gardiens suffisait à le ramener à la triste réalité. Prenant sur lui, il releva la tête vers son geôlier qu'il entrapercevait à travers la grille.

« Allez, debout, c'est l'heure du sermon…

- J'arrive, » murmura Lincoln en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la porte et attendit l'ouverture. Chaque Dimanche, le même rituel se déroulait. Lincoln n'avait droit qu'à très peu de sorties. Ses « récréations » avaient lieu à l'écart des autres détenus. Les seules fois où il se mêlait à eux, c'était pour la messe, une fois par semaine, et les douches collectives.

Lincoln passa devant le gardien qui posa une main sur son épaule et l'escorta vers la petite chapelle en silence. Avant de le laisser y entrer, il lui ôta ses chaînes puis lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Burrows ne se fit pas prier et alla rejoindre les autres détenus. Il aimait venir ici. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il croyait en l'existence de Dieu ou non. Mais il savait que si ce dernier existait réellement, il était le seul à le savoir innocent. Et cette pensée le réconfortait. Quelqu'un le croyait. Quelqu'un le soutenait…

Alors que le prête commençait à discourir, Lincoln baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'écoutait pas un traître mot du sermon, se contentant de se laisser bercer par la voix. Il resta immobile tout le long de la petite messe improvisée et ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit que les autres se levaient. Il soupira mais les imita. Il sortit de la chapelle, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il allait retourner dans sa cellule, comme tous les jours… Ronde sans espoir.

Lincoln releva la tête, ayant l'impression confuse que quelqu'un l'observait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et s'apprêtait à héler le gardien qui le cherchait quand son regard se posa sur une silhouette familière. Voilà qu'à passer ses journées en cage il en venait à halluciner. Michael… Ici ? C'était impossible. Pourtant le jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui semblait bien réel.

« Michael, murmura le condamné à mort alors que son frère le serrait dans ses bras, d'une étreinte remplie d'émotion contenue.

- Salut Lincoln… »

Ce dernier l'observa un long moment après qu'ils se soient séparés. Michael… son petit frère. Lincoln n'avait même pas besoin des explications de son cadet pour savoir qu'il était là pour lui. Ainsi, il n'était pas oublié de tous… Non. Une lumière brillait au bout du tunnel de la mort. Faible certes, mais elle brillait quand même.

« Tu viens ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… » lança Michael un sourire aux lèvres.

Lincoln hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les douches, aux côtés de la personne qui avait éclairé son âme, à défaut de sa cellule…

center -FIN- /center 


End file.
